The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree
by littlemissbad
Summary: AU. Elliot Stabler is happily married to his wife Olivia Benson and together they share three children but what happens when Elliot can no longer handle their eldest and their relationship threatens to destroy the entire family? Please review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. Things would be quite different if I did.**

**A/N: Total AU though I will keep some things the same. I was totally inspired by the SVU episode with Hillary Duff so my vision of Kate is in fact Hillary Duff and little Eli, well he just makes me think of Mariska's ADORABLE little August but interpret however you feel :)  
**

**Please review! I love the feedback!**

The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree

His Own

Elliot Stabler stared at the delicious breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Honey, this looks delicious," he commented before digging in. Olivia Stabler-Benson smiled brightly at her husband, her long brunette locks falling over her shoulder as her big brown eyes twinkled with delight.

"Where's Kate?" she asked as she looked around the kitchen for her daughter.

"Probably pouting in her room like usual," offered twelve year old Sierra. Her bright blue eyes shone brightly, they were definitely her father's but she had her mother's dark auburn locks and olive toned skin. Olivia shot a look at her daughter who was already dressed in her school uniform.

"What!" she demanded. "Everytime Katie doesn't get what she wants from Dad, she pouts in her room like a child. Seriously, she's sixteen and I'm more mature then her." Olivia sighed and waited for her husband's comment on the matter but was surprised to hear nothing.

Katelyn and her father hadn't gotten along since the day she turned thirteen. Olivia knew the only reason why they had become so estranged was simply because Elliot couldn't seem to let his little girl grow up and all Katelyn wanted was freedom and what sixteen year old didn't want that? Of course as far as Katelyn saw it, all her father wanted to do was keep her locked up for the rest of her life and make her become a nun, not that was completely untrue, but definitely beside the point.

Lately, however, the fights had gotten even worse. Katelyn was a beautiful girl and it was no surprise that boys were all over her. Olivia had been waiting for it for quite some time and was more than ready to deal with any rebellious boys Kate decided to bring home. Elliot on the other hand, not so ready. The simple thought of Kate and boys terrified Elliot to no end especially when his daughter was quite as beautiful as she was.

She took after Elliot's side of the family completely. She had long blonde hair and very defined baby blue eyes along with that flawless creamy skin. She was slim and almost delicate looking but there was definitely nothing delicate about her.

She was always moody and though both Elliot and Olivia would have loved to blame it on the teen years, they knew it was not true; it was her relationship with her father. Around Olivia, Kate was rather serene and if there was anyone who could calm her down, it was Olivia.

"I'll go get her," Olivia said with a sigh as she tossed a dish cloth onto the counter.

"Yeah, and tell her to hurry up. I don't have all day to wait for Miss Queen of Sheba," Elliot called sarcastically as he finished his breakfast. Olivia glared at him then ran up the stairs to find her daughter.

She walked down the hall and gently knocked on Kate's bedroom door.

"Kate? It's me," she said quietly before walking into Kate's bright pink bedroom. Kate turned around from her vanity where she was carefully applying her makeup and faced her mother.

"What?" she asked snootily. Olivia crossed her arms across her chest and looked at her daughter, making sure to be as gentle as possible.

"Well, it's almost eight and you haven't even eaten breakfast." Kate shrugged.

"Like hell am I sitting at the same table as him," she scoffed and walked off towards her closet to pick out a jacket. Olivia sighed.

"You know this really has to end. It's getting to be ridiculous for your sister and me." Kate shrugged.

"Well so is the fact that my father would rather me wait till I'm fifty before I lose my virginity. He's such a tight ass, it's not like I'm gonna go and get myself knocked up or something." She rolled her eyes at the thought of her father and finished applying the last of her makeup.

"Katelyn, language!" Olivia scolded angrily.

"Whatever. I have to go. After all your highness wouldn't want to actually have to wait for anyone but himself. Such a narcisstic-" Olivia put her finger against her daughter's open mouth.

"Enough and you know your father loves you," Olivia tried. Kate scoffed.

"Sure has a funny way of showing it. I have to go." Olivia sighed deeply to herself as Katelyn quickly ran down the stairs, cell phone in hand and fingers busy typing away. Though she loved Elliot very much, she had always feared that the relationship between him and their eldest would cause her family to be torn apart. She loved her children with all her heart and no matter how far she needed to go, she would not allow anyone to drive them away from her even if that meant a divorce.

"Oh my god it's alive!" shouted Sierra sarcastically when Kate finally made her way down the stairs. Kate glared at her younger sister.

"Shut up dipshit," she retorted just as Elliot walked into the foyer. He simply glared at his two daughters.

"Car. Now," he commanded. Both girls rolled their eyes but did as they were told and followed him out to the car.

Kate automatically jumped into the backseat while Sierra hopped into the front seat. Kate liked to be as far away from her father as possible. Hell, she would have rode the roof if she could. Anywhere but next to him.

"Elliot," Olivia called to her husband just as he was about to head out the door. He turned around and faced his wife who was carrying their young seven month old son on her hip. Elliot smiled at the little boy.

"Hey buddy," he cooed as he rubbed his nose against his son's. Little Eli smiled his sweet little smile.

Eli was definitely not a planned addition to the family and of course his arrival had caused some complications. Sierra had not had much of a problem with the fact that her mother was pregnant at such an older age but then again she was twelve. Katelyn was the complete opposite. As far as Kate was concerned, having a sibling sixteen years younger was absolutely embarrassing and both Elliot and Olivia had tried their best to understand that. It seemed that all her angst towards little Eli's arrival had disappeared; Kate took an instant love for him the minute he was placed in her arms.

He looked just like his mother. Big brown eyes, full dark hair, long dark lashes and Olivia's olive toned skin. Not to mention, he had the cutest little smile you ever did see.

"El, please don't fight with her," Olivia pleaded softly as Elliot pulled away from his son.

"Olivia, I am not about to allow our daughter to disrespect us just because you don't want any more fights. That's not right and it's going to give her the wrong idea." He was very intent with his words. He always thought he was right when it came to parenting and it drove Olivia up the wall.

"Honey, please. Maybe she would respect us more if you weren't constantly fighting with her. Just once, go with my theory and leave her be. She's just like you; stubborn, fierce and loves to be right." Olivia smiled lovingly and placed her hand on the side of his face, rubbing it softly and kissing him gently. Elliot tried to keep his expression hard but he just couldn't; she had that effect on him. He smiled slightly and kissed her back softly.

"I'll try," he replied then kissed Eli's forehead and walked out the door to take the girls to school and head off for work. Olivia shook her head and smiled at her ridiculously stubborn husband then turned and looked at her son.

"Your Daddy is one stubborn man," she told him as she kissed her little boy's head. Eli giggled and rested his head in his mother's shoulder. He was definitely his mommy's boy.

"Have a good day at school, sweetie," Elliot told Kate as she grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car but paused when she heard her father's voice.

"What?" she asked with surprise.

"I said have a good day at school, sweetie," he repeated. Kate smiled a beautiful smile he hadn't seen in months.

"Bye Daddy," she said as she closed the car door and walked off into the building. Elliot smiled to himself. As usual his wife was right. Though he didn't know how long it would last, he definitely liked seeing his little girl smile again.


End file.
